For the first time
by pinkstarpatricia
Summary: Casey never enjoyed herself. Her friends even say she doesn't have a life beyond all her work. But will one vacation to Santorini Greece change her outlook? Or is she just avoiding the risk of falling in love again? DASEY.


My first Dasey non-oneshot story. :D I hope you guys like it. :P It's crappy hehe. Reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and 23 year old Casey McDonald was performing her early morning daily routine; jogging. She loves to jog especially when she gets to have a free cup of brewed coffee in Mike's Coffee shop. As she makes her way to her condo unit, she can't help but feel a little nervous for her presentation later. She was one of the most richest girl in The Hampton. She is the next heiress of their company anyway. Also her dad slash boss expects a lot from her.

"Dorotha, can you please prepare my bath for me?" She ordered as she enters her unit.

"Sure ma'am." Dorotha hurriedly fixes her bath and prepares her breakfast and stuff.

As she steps out of the shower, she calls Frank, her trusted assistant when it comes to presentations like this.

"Hey Frank. Is the projector ready?" Casey asked while brushing her teeth.

"Yup. Up and ready Case." Frank stated "Tell Mia to have the fliers copied. Dad-I mean The boss needs it." She ordered and hang up.

* * *

As she was eating her breakfast, the phone rang.

"Mcdonald Residence. How may i help you?" Dorotha asked politely "It's Frank"

"Oh. hold up" She placed the phone away from her mouth so she can speak to Casey.

"Case. I got Frank." Dorotha handed her the phone. On the process, her cellphone rang.

_'Do you know that your love is the sweetest...'_

"Hello? Oh mia! wait up"

"Case, Mia." Dorotha handed her the other phone. Then 2 more phones rang.

_so so what? I'm still a rock_  
'_i hope you know, i hope you know, that this has-..'_

"Hello?" Dorotha answered the phone to her left ear.

"It's Lizzie." Lizzie said

"Oh. Wait up."

"Hello?" Dorotha answered the phone to her right ear,

"Hey Dorotha. Is Casey there? It's Kendra." Kendra said politely.

"uh. yeah. just a sec."

"Casey. I got Lizzie on the left and Kendra on the right. which one?" Dorotha asked. She's getting really worked up about this phones.

"Hold on." Casey said to both the phones on her both ears.

"Uhm. Tell them to call me in 5." Casey said getting alittle baffled.

"Uh. Sure" Dorotha rolled her eyes then placed the phone in front of her and put it on speaker.

"Call her again in 5. She's tied with 2 phones in her ear. Like me. Bye." Dorotha quickly hung up the phones after saying goodbye not even waiting for their response. Dorotha isn't as great at multi-tasking as Casey is anyway. She's not restless you know.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you later. I'm on my way." Casey said as she stands up and throws the Cordless phone to Dorotha and dashes out of the dinning room to the door.

Dorotha can't help but laugh at her because she kind of forgot something very important. About a minute later, She returns and walks through the door.

"You forgot something? That's not like you at all!" Dorotha chuckled. Casey just rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoes. Then shuts the door with an eye roll.  
"Uh. Casey!" Dorotha called from inside. As if on cue, the door slammed open revealing an exasperated Casey. "YES?!" Casey asked.

"How can you leave if you don't have your keys? and your phones. and your materials and most especially your skirt?" Dorotha said. matter of factly.  
"Oh My God!" She said as she rushes to her room. She's just wearing some underpants. She says she doesn't like to look _unpresentable _to everyone with a crumpled skirt. Tss. Yeah right.

Almost after a minute later she's out of the house. "Inhuman speed much?" Dorotha said to no one and released her breath.

Casey quickly started the engine of her BMW and drove down to the office.

Then Her phone rang...

....again.

"Hello?" Casey answered not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hey. It's Kendra. If you can still remember me." Kendra said sarcastically on the other line.

"Of Course I know you. We've been bestfriends from high school till now" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. I just thought that your job has been eating your head alive. I'm starting to think you even forgot my name"

"Haha. Very funny Kendra. So why are you calling"

"It's Emily's wedding tonight and I swore to God that if you're not there tonight your, dead! I will personally pry you off your desk just to get here. got that?" Kendra said tauntingly.

Casey pulled her phone from her ear and made a face. "Ok. Ok. tell her i'll be there before 8." Casey assured her.

"Okay. See you there." Kendra said.

She can't help but laugh at Kendra. She'd really do everything just to get her off of work and have a life.

She made her way inside the office the minute she got there, she was greeted by Reena.

"Casey do you think we can pull this off?" Reena asked.

"Of Course. Don't you trust me?" Casey said confidently. She entered her office and asked the people if they're ready which they responded with a yes.

Lizzie made her way uo the stairs to her office.

"Yes. The meeting will be in 10." She said as she hung up and opened Casey's office door.

"Hey sis. You ready?" She asked as she greeted her with a hug.

"Yup. Up and ready." Casey said

"Okay. Meeting starts in 10. Goodluck guys." LIzzie said as she exited the room.

* * *

**INSIDE THE BOARD ROOM**

"The material is good. Clean and very presentable. It will really be effective. Great job you guys." Lizzie said. Congratulating and winking at her sister.  
Casey mouthed a 'Thank You' to her. She had her hopes up to the maximum but only to be crushed when her boss/dad spoke up.

"It is nice but the production and maintenance cost is high. And why did you have to give your colleagues a raise?" Dennis asked raising his brow.

"Uhm. Reena recommended it." She fearfully said to her dad/boss

"And you followed it? It's just her opinion." Dennis said. Casey doesn't know what to say so Dennis continued.

"Her opinion is...just an opinion. Did you even know what your presentation is all about?" Dennis asked

"Yes sir." Casey said fearfully.

"Did you read what this folders contain and study it?" Dennis asked

For the second time of the day Casey was left speechless.

"I expect another presentation by Monday." Dennis said.

"But dad, Casey is leaving for Greece tomorrow. I can do it for her instead" Lizzie defended her sister

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Dennis asked

"Didn't your secretary inform you?" Lizzie asked. They all turned their heads to Dennis' secretary who mouthed a sorry.

"Very well. I expect a thousand times better presentation than this from you Casey. Immediately present it to me when you come back. Dismiss." They all quickly stood up and left.

As she left the Board room, She made her way to the women's restroom and cried. It has always been like this with her dad.

Lizzie came inside and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Case? Aren't you used to dad already?" She asked worriedly. She could feel that Casey will change her mind about the trip. again.

"Maybe I should just cancel the trip to Santorini." Casey said.

"No! You've been canceling this over and over again. When did you receive the tickets again?! Hm?" Lizzie wants her to relax a bit. She knows she's been stressing out.

"My Birthday...March.... 2 years ago." Casey said seriously.

"See? You've got the ticket for 2 years and your gonna cancel again?! Casey, you should go."

"Okay." Casey knows better than to make her sister worry. So she agreed.

* * *

**AT THE WEDDING**

Casey made her way to the reception hall of Emily's wedding with her phone again in hand.

"No Frank. I'll just bring my work with me in Santo-" Kendra snatched her phone away from her before she can say anything less to Frank.

"Please don't call Casey for the next 3 hours okay? thanks BYE!" Kendra said and hunged the phone not letting Frank respond.

"Hey guys! Case is here. It saved me a trip to her office and pry her from work" Kendra said as she ushered her to their table.

"Very funny ken. Give me my phone" Casey said. Kendra quickly handed her phone to Sally.

"Casey. Relax a little. breathe. It's like you don't even have a life outside your work." Sally said worriedly.

"Of course I have a life! Guys. I really do okay? Oh btw. congrats em!" She said as she hugged emily and repremanded her girlfriends.

Amy then came to the table. "Guys! Look whose here. It's Carmen! Fresh out of rehab." Amy pointed towards the girl and they all looked at her.

"How did she make it out of rehab?" Sally asked

"With the help of Derek. of course. Oh lovable Derek." Emily said. Sheldon sent her a questioning glare which made Emily laugh. "But your more lovable sweety and besides, I Chose you didn't i?" Emily gave him a chaste but sweet kiss on his lips.

"Yeah such a sweet guy." Amy said dreamily. Her boyfriend questioned her as well. "Your sweeter don't worry."

"Ugh! I can't believe this! After what he did to you guys? You still think of him that way?" Casey asked. She can't believe her friends for liking him after he broke their hearts.

"He's a great guy you know." Sally defended him.

"But it started and ended the same?" Casey asked. "Oh please! Can't you remember how it started with you guys?"

* * *

**'FLASHBACK'**

_"Sally met him while we were at the library thinking that she was a calculus tutor." Casey narrated._

"Are you a calculus tutor?" Derek asked and gave him the "smirk".

Of course Sally was dazzled. She was dumbfounded and made her just extend her arm for a hand shake. "I'm Sally." Sally said but Derek kissed it instead and made Sally stare in awe.

**(AN/: Change scene.)**

_"On the other hand Amy met him at the park with your dog." Casey narrated._

"Case! Look at my dog!! Isn't it cute?" Amy asked as she showed Casey the dog.

"Aw. Is it a boy or a g-" Casey was cut off with Derek's voice.

"Nice dog. I have a Pomeranian just like that." Derek said and flashed his smirk.

The smirk dazzled her. like the others. Oh c'mon. Who wouldn't?!

_"And not but not the least, When Kendra and I were having dinner, Derek made his way to her and asked for a picture. He just flashed that god damn smile or whatever it is and then poof!"_

"Can i Take a picture with you?" Derek asked again flashing his infamous smirk.

"Suuree." Kendra said flirtatiously. Casey threw a flower at her face and Kendra just used it as prop and placed it on her ear.

"Smile" Says Derek.

* * *

**NORMAL MODE**

"He was like prince charming." Says Kendra gushingly.

"Sure. He was..not until he broke your hearts..." Casey said rolling her eyes.

* * *

  
**(AN: these are different scenes. just imagine them switching from the other and continuing their sentences. ;)**

Amy got down from her car with a broken look and was immediately greeted by Casey, Emily, Kendra and Sally.

"He said he's sorry he had to break up with me.." Amy said tearing up.

On Sally's break up moment, she was at a coffee shop with the others sharing her side of the story.

"It's been 3 months.." She said after blowing her nose.

On Kendra's Break up moment, she was at her vanity table with the girls sharing hers.

"He realized that, although I'm the perfect girl.." Kendra said tearing up.

**(AN: Scene switched form Kendra's room to Amy at the parking lot)**

"I'm just not the perfect girl for him" Amy said. breaking down.

**(AN: Scene switched from amy to sally at the coffee shop)**

Sally kept on crying and buried herself in a big slice of cake. She kept slapping anyone's face that would pull her away from her "only" happiness..well, as of the moment.

**(AN: Scene switched again.)**

"I wanna die!!" Amy said breaking down more and kept on hitting the ground like a kid not being given what she wants. When people passing by saw her, she just stuck her tongue out and said 'shoo!' while crying more.

**(AN; SWITCH SCENE)**

Kendra Punched her table and cried. "Sweety. No! Stop." Casey tried to stop her. So as everyone else.

* * *

**NORMAL**

"I know. I know. But he was the perfect boyfriend" Sally said forgetting about her boyfriend for a minute and suddenly remembered he was beside her. "But not before I met you. You're the best" She said assuringly.

"Patrick, Max, Andrew and Sheldon, You better not hurt my girls or you guys are gonna get it." Casey said threatening Emily's husband and the girls' boyfriends.

"Case, Not all boys are like Covington you know." Sheldon said assuring her. Sheldon loves Emily everyone knows that.

"Whose Covington?" Max asked Amy. "Noel's the guy that broke her heart. That's why she got that scar on her arm." Amy said.

The rest of the night was a blur to Casey. She can't help but shrug that past of hers. It's just too much to forget.

* * *

As she enters her darkened room, She can't help but cry because of the pain she's feeling. After the incident with Noel, and when her mom left her dad for a some guy. It was just all too much for her to bear. Her father was also her problem. A very big one apparently.

Suddenly, Dorotha entered wearing a red cocktail dress and a hat pulling her luggage with her. Casey was surprised at this and asked. "Uh. Dorotha, why are you dressed like that?" She's trying her best to refrain form laughing.

"I'm just getting ready for our flight." Dorotha said with a duh tone in her voice.

"But the flight isn't until tomorrow Dorotha." She said. Suddenly the serious face of Dorotha was expressed.

"You can't make me wait that long Casey. I can't bear not seeing Harold, my beloved penpal, for the firts time. 9 hours is too long! It's just! hmph." Dorotha said exiting the room sobbing.

4 hours later.

3:00 a.m.

Dorotha was siting outside of the building waiting for Casey to come down with her dress still on. "What's taking her so long?! Maybe she's still taking a bath." Dorotha stood up and jumped and slapped herself to keep her awake. She then shouted for Casey's name but no answer. So she just...well..

..sulked.

* * *

Hey guys. Told you it was crappy. :P So do you think I should continue this? Please tell me. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. :)


End file.
